This invention relates to an improvement of an apparatus for bump-plating with gold, silver or the like on one surface of a semiconductor wafer.
In a commonly accepted technique for bump-plating only one surface of a semiconductor, the other surface that was not to be plated was coated with a coating such as photoresist, wax or the like and was held with pins at several portions of the periphery of the wafer to be dipped in a plating liquid. And after bump-plating, the coating such as photoresist was taken off of the wafer surface. Thus, extra steps and related difficulties resulted.